The present invention relates to a firing mechanism at firearms, in particular a firing mechanism at automatic firearms without any preadjustment with regard to firing of a single round or bursts of fire.
The object of the present invention relates to a firing mechanism at firearms, in particular at automatic firearms where the choice of firing single cartridges or automatic fire, respectively, is made during firing by the shot without any mechanical preadjustment or influence of the firing mechanism or trigger.
It is previously known different firing mechanisms at firearms, and then in particular automatic firearms, such as submachine guns and automatic carbines, which mechanisms have different types of drawbacks. Thus there are great difficulties firing single rounds using submachine gun m/45. Such single firing of rounds was, and still is, very uncertain, as it is quite common that more than one shot is fired when trying to fire single rounds. The shot simply does not find time to let the trigger go fast enough. The movement of the firing finger will also influence the hitting result in a negative way. The hitting result at double firings is devastating, as it is normal that it is only the first one that hits the target in a correct way. At submachine gun m/45 there is a very simple solution of the firing mechanism, where the spring-loaded trigger with its trigger pin more or less is directly working on the bolt.
At the firing of single rounds using an automatic carbine Ak 4, the shot has to made up his mind already prior to the planning and be aware of the fact that the firing of single rounds is due and thereby preadjust the firearm in accordance with this intention. If a demand for immediate automatic firing will arise during firing, the shot has to adjust the firearm mechanically which prevents attention and intensity of the firing which can be of utmost vital importance.
The problem to be solved is thus to obtain a firing mechanism where the shot himself during firing can influence his choice of firing, viz. firing of single rounds or automatic firing, respectively, while maintaining safety and hit result.
It has now surprisingly been shown possible to be able to solve this problem and to obtain a maintenance proof firing mechanism at firearms, in particular automatic firearms, which mechanism is characterized in that a firing link provided with firing edge and arranged around a rotational axis, a lever arm being able to become influenced by the firing edge, which lever arm is present in a spring joint with a lever link, whereby said lever link is present in a spring joint in relation to a sear which carries one or more holding teeth for a bolt.
Further characteristics are evident from the accompanying claims.
By means of the present invention it is possible for the shot, without any mechanical adjustment to choose single round firing or automatic firing from an automatic firearm. Further the present invention guarantees a high degree of safety using two different individual systems, where the last system of the series is decided over by the shot immediately prior to firing.